Terminator X
"In 2020... The Future Ends!" - Tagline Terminator X is the latest installment in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and the 3rd and final Game in the Terminator Crossover Trilogy. This new Game is the Sequel to the 60th Ubisoft-Pixar game, Terminator: War of The Machines and takes place 2 years after the events of WOTM. After the Battle of San Francisco in 2014, players will step into the shoes of Kyle Reese and Clementine Everett as they reunite and must work together once again to take down Skynet, who was now returned and is hatching his latest plan: Judgement Day! The game is exclusive to the Xbox One and set for release in Late-2020. Cast * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Sam Worthington as Marcus Wright * Emilia Clarke as Sarah Connor * Arnold Schwarzenneger as Guardian T-800 * Kerry O'Malley as Mary Reese * Mark Adam Miller as Dennis Reese * Michael Gladis as Matias * Scott Whyte as The T-2000 * Adam Driver as Armadeus Ren * Matt Smith as Skynet * Helena Bonham Carter as Serena Kogan * Courtney B. Vance as Miles Dyson * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow * David Vincent as Ozone Synopsis The year is 2016, and it has been 2 years since the devastating Battle of San Francisco on Earth-3000 which resulted in the Destruction of The Villain Armada. With the Multiverse finally rid of The Villain Armada, it seems that an Era of Peace has been established in every single Reality and Dimension. However, a new threat dawns as Skynet, the ruthless Artificial Intelligence formerly known as Quantum, resurfaces and leads a new Faction known as the Brotherhood of The Armada, which also includes 3 other Villains and a Resurrected Ozone! With 5 remaining Villains threatening Earth-3000 and The Multiverse, Clementine Everett must once again team up with Kyle Reese and a Villain-slaying Squad to stop the Brotherhood once and for all! "Fall of Earth-3000" Teaser The trailer starts showing a Memory of Judgement Day, as hundreds of Nuclear Missiles are launched across the World, and it shows Kyle and Clementine in the Outskirts overlooking San Francisco. As the trailer shows Kyle throwing a punch at Skynet (or 'Quantum', as he's called in Call Of The Watch Dogs: Future Warfare), Clementine is heard saying "Skynet wants to destroy this Reality!" as the trailer shows an entire City being destroyed by a Multiverse Portal as Kyle and Clementine fight several T-700s in the Streets, but then a massive explosion hits as the T-2000 (a new Terminator capable of Laser Forming and Teleportation) jumps in and blasts several US Soldiers with a Laser as Marcus Wright (a character last seen in War Of Heroes: Global Warfare) is seen, saying "Let's go to War!" as it shows several action scenes, such as Marcus fighting the T-2000, Ozone standing over a pile of dead bodies while gunning down Soldiers with an LMG and Guardian punching Ozone in the face. The trailer then shows a Multiversal Portal sucking up a City as Skynet grabs Clementine by the neck and chokes her, saying "Everything that Humanity has built... Will fall!" as it shows the title: Terminator X. Plot Prologue: Battle of Cheyenne Mountain The game starts showing several Statues of various main characters such as Kyle Reese, Clementine Everett, Guardian and Skynet as Kyle's narration plays over, saying "In the year 2014, the Villain Lord known as Skynet attempted to invade our Reality, Earth-3000, in an effort to start a cataclysmic event known as the War Against the Villain Armada in the Legacy of his Master... Ozone!" as it shows Statues of Ozone and his Armada invading Earth-135, but then shows Kyle and Clementine killing dozens of Armada Troops, along with a Statue of Clementine destroying Skynet, as Kyle narrates "We stopped him. And now, the new Villain Lord, Ozone's brother... Scarecrow, is trying to complete his brother's Legacy. If we want to stop him, Skynet holds the key. Cheyenne Mountain holds Skynet's AI Core, and Scarecrow is invading Colorado to get to the Mountain and revive Skynet. I am Kyle Reese, and I will stop them... Because I am a Hero Knight!" as the screen turns black. The game then switches to 2014 as the City of Denver is under attack by the Villain Armada, and the Hero Coalition (which, in this Reality, was founded after the last game) fights the Terminator Legion in the Streets. As several Skyscrapers start collapsing into the Streets as Coalition and Armada Forces gun each other down, and several Chinook Helicopters fly above as Kyle, his parents, Lt. Matias and several Coalition Soldiers are inside the Chopper. The Pilot then announces "Cheyenne Mountain is just beyond the City." and Kyle responds "Set the Chopper down nice and easy for us!" and the Pilot asks "The usual, Reese?" and Kyle laughs, answering "If by always, you mean not once." as he turns to Clementine and says "Nice job convincing the Government, to found the Hero Coalition in this Reality!" and he and Clementine walk up to the rest of their Squad. Clementine then debriefs the Squad, saying "The LZ is just beyond City Limits, and there's gonna be a lots of T-700s and other Terminators in our way. From there, we head into the US Recon Base inside the Mountain." and Kyle finishes the debrief, saying "Where there's gonna be a seriously pissed off Villain Lord and his Disciples waiting for us!" and Sarah Connor says "Villain Lords, Robots... Spaceships." and Kyle laughs, saying "A giant Fleet invading Earth-3000." and Mary (Kyle's mother) tells the Squad "This Reality has changed. For the worst, if we don't stop Scarecrw from activating Skynet's AI Core!" as Clementine sees the Numbers in her head, and the 'Multiversal Forest' Message is heard. Clementine looks up as her eyes glow red, and she announces "It's them... The Villains!" as the Choppers ahead are shot down and crash into Skyscrapers and Streets, as a Sniper hits the Chopper's Pilot and then Matias says "Shit, Pilot's down!!" as he takes control of the Chopper, and all Heroes jump out of the Chopper, but just as Kyle and Clementine are about to jump, Clementine's eyes turn red again as she and Kyle turn around to see Viktor Reznov (a major character in the CoD: Black Ops Series) standing near the Cockpit holding a Sniper Rifle, along with several decapitated heads of Coalition Soldiers. Clementine and Kyle then shoot at Reznov, who uses his Kinetic Armor and charges at the two, engaging in hand-to-hand combat against the Villain Lord. After a few seconds, Reznov manages to kick Clementine back near the front of he Chopper and tries to stab Kyle with a Machete, which the young Hero Knight blocks and struggles against. Just as Reznov is about to stab Kyle in the chest, Clementine tackles Reznov out of the Chopper and falls into the Streets as Kyle looks at the Chopper's Hatch and sees Ozone, now appearing Zombified, pale and with glowing yellow eyes. The enraged Villain Lord then counters the punches of 2 Coalition Soldiers and smashes their heads to pieces with his bare hands, before taking out a Plasma Sword and saying "Hero scum, you'll die here!!" and Kyle tauntingly remarks "Ozone..? Clementine's told me a lot about you. You look twice as ridiculous as she said!" and then Ozone charges at Kyle, taking swings with his Plasma Sword. Kyle catches the last swing and then splits the Sword in half, before fighting Ozone hand-to-hand, blocking Ozone's Attacks and punching him several times. After knocking Ozone back, Kyle looks slightly behind him and sees the T-1000 standing there, which he shoots in the stomach with a Desert Eagle, and maneuvers around the Machine's deadly attacks, before firing a War Machine across the Chopper and jumping out, which causes the Chinook to crash into a Building, which collapses after the impact. The game then switches to a few minutes later on Cheyenne Mountain as Sarah Connor and the Guardian T-800 are seen fighting dozens of Armada Troops, gunning them down and killing them using Knives. After finishing the Troops off, and then Scarecrow walks up to the two in front of the destroyed Mountain, which now has dozens of dead US and Armada Soldiers. Scarecrow then says "The mighty Time Travelers of Earth-680!" and Sarah aims her Shotgun at him, saying "So, Scarecrow... You as much of a coward as Clementine says?" and Guardian responds "Based on Scarecrow's reputation across The Multiverse, I do not believe that now is the time to criticize his skills." and Scarecrow just laughs, before saying "Your T-800 is right, Sarah. As are your old enemies!" as several Villains such as Armadeus Ren, William Carver, Captain Phasma and even John Connor (the T-3000), Sarah's son.